


You crave it don’t you, me taking control?

by Mad_Hatt3r



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Hatt3r/pseuds/Mad_Hatt3r
Summary: Yes Director Sharpe





	You crave it don’t you, me taking control?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s another one that wouldn’t leave me alone until it was finished. 
> 
> Didn’t allow for much time to sleep ... I have been a very grumpy work colleague today. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ava looks at herself in the mirror with a keen eye checking for any imperfections. She’s wearing a new suit and she’s more than pleased at just how well it fits to her like a second skin. The crisp white shirt against the midnight black suit jacket is stunning in its contrast and she’s thrilled with the effect. With slim fit trousers and new heels the outfit is complete. 

She looks good and she knows it. 

The jacket is fitted at the waist and around her breasts showing of her womanly figure, it’s longer than her usual cut, ending at the tops of her thighs but for tonight’s purpose she needs the extra length. 

Her heels, plain black patent leather, give her the extra couple of inches in height that she always uses to her advantage. Especially against her girlfriend. She has reapplied her makeup and exaggerated her eyes so that they are darker than usual. With her long blond hair curled slightly and draped over one shoulder she seems relaxed but still imposing which is exactly the look she is going for. 

Reaching for her perfume she lightly sprays once at her wrists and then her pulse point taking a deep breath as the heady scent invaded her senses. With one final glance at her reflection she reaches for her courier and opens a portal to the Waverider. It’s quiet and she lets out a sigh of relief, other than the low rumbling of the ships mechanics no other noise can be heard. 

“Well aren’t you looking good”

Taking in the sight of her girlfriend Ava immediately has to tamper down the urge to smile in response to Sara’s appreciative gaze. Her lip is caught between her teeth and her cheeks have a light blush to them. Ava knows she likes what she sees. 

“You wanted to see me?” 

Sara is perched on the edge of her desk a soft smile on her face as her eyes roam over her body. She almost looks nervous but she’s trying to hide it. Ava knows Sara will have been wondering all day what this meeting is about and that it will have been driving her girlfriend mad. Sara is hardly known for her patience. After debating about whether or not it would be possible she had arranged for the other legends to be out of the way at the Bureau for the next two hours. Gary has been instructed to complete a training course on attitudes in the workplace and how to have a healthy work life balance. It’s the usual rubbish that HR makes all Time Bureau agents sit through once a year and she almost sniggers at the thought of Mick and his reactions. The Legends, not surprisingly, were not happy but Sara had made them attend, citing that it was for the greater good keeping on the Bureau’s good side and Ava had never been more grateful for her girlfriends tact. 

“I don’t have to do that silly course as well do I” 

Sara rolls her eyes playfully but Ava just raises an eyebrow in response. 

“Turn around” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Turn around and put your hands on the desk” 

It’s Director Sharpe who’s speaking right at this moment, not Ava Sara’s girlfriend, her tone is sharp and commanding her eyes daring Sara to disobey. Grown men have shuddered when facing this version of her and she watches keenly as Sara falters her smile slowly dropping as she narrows her gaze.

“Ava what’s going on?” 

“Are you listening to me?” 

“What? Of course I am” 

“Well then turn around and put your hands on the desk. Now” 

“This is ridiculous what the hell am I meant to have done that’s got you acting like this?”

Sara is looking at her with fire burning in her eyes and Ava shakes her head. Taking a step forward she draws herself to her full height a slight sneer tugging at her lip. 

“I won’t tell you again Captain Lance, turn around and put your hands on the desk” 

Sara scowls her eyes searching her own she’s trying to work our exactly what’s happening but Ava isn’t dropping this facade until she’s faced with Sara’s back. Slowly with her teeth gritted Sara turns exaggeratedly before she slaps her hands down on the wooden surface. She turns her head ever so slightly sniping over her shoulder as she does. 

“As you wish Director” 

Those words sends lust burning through her and she can feel her core clenching as her breathing quickens in response. In two strides she’s at Sara’s heels and she presses the length of her long body against Sara’s back. As her hips come to rest against Sara’s backside she feels her girlfriend stiffen at the contact and she lets out a gasp in surprise. 

“Is that ... is that what I think it is?” 

Her voice is breathy, a hint of disbelief colouring her tone and Ava thrusts forward gently just once before she answers. 

“Yes” 

The strap on had arrived in the post that morning and Ava had been almost overcome with want when she had opened the inconspicuous package. How she had managed to complete a full day at work she wasn’t quite sure. When she had slipped it on earlier all she could picture was Sara, Sara begging her to fuck her, begging her for more, deeper, harder, faster.

“Oh God” 

Sara tips her head back trying to reach her lips but Ava isn’t going to give up control that easily. Moving out of her reach she trails her hands up Sara’s side kneading at the toned muscles before she cups her breasts roughly. Sara presses her chest forward and Ava roughly pushes Sara’s bra up over her breasts before her fingers seek out tight nipples. She pulls and pinches almost roughly causing Sara to let out a low moan. 

“Fuck Ava” 

Ava removes one hand ignoring Sara’s indignant groan, before she pushes her forward roughly so that she’s now bent over her desk. Sara lets out an indignant grunt struggling for a moment before she gives up. Ava can see the steely glint in her eye but she does not give in keeping her hand firmly pressed against Sara’s back. 

“That’s Director to you Miss Lance” 

Ava leans down nipping and sucking at Sara’s neck as she grinds up against her girlfriend in long slow strokes. The base of the toy pushes against her clit with the friction and she almost bites through her tongue with the effort it takes to hold back the moan she wants to release at how good it feels. Her pants are rapidly becoming ruined.

“Say it” 

Trailing one hand down she slowly runs a hand up Sara’s thigh kneading at her muscles. She works up higher and higher before she abruptly pulls away putting space between their bodies. Sara whimpers at the loss.

“Yes .... Director” 

“Do you want this? Want me to fuck you over this desk until the only thing you can do is beg for more?” 

Sara whimpers before sliding backwards so that she can rub up against her front but Ava grips her hips tightly holding her still. Leaning forwards she nips at her lover’s neck kissing and biting her way to her earlobe before sucking it between her lips hard. It’s one of Sara’s sensitive spots and she’s definitely exploiting that fact. 

“Yes....” 

“Yes what?” 

“Yes Director Sharpe I want this” 

Ava cannot hold back any longer the lust running through her almost feels primal in its intensity. Keeping Sara pinned to the desk with her hips she starts by unbuttoning the top two buttons of her shirt, when she goes to remove her jacket Sara’s hand closes over her own. 

“No please leave it on, you look so good, so so good .... Director” 

Ava preens for a moment before she reverts back to the task in hand. Running her hands down Sara’s back she reaches her hips and smirks. It’s almost as though Sara subconsciously knew how today was going to turn out. She’s wearing Ava’s favourite black leather skirt with thin black tights and Ava grins at how much easier this makes her task. Grabbing the edge of the skirt she pulls it up over Sara’s hips. Now she can see the lace of Sara’s underwear through her tights and her own centre throbs with want as she ghosts her hand over her love. She can already tell Sara is wet, can feel the heat rolling off of her. 

“You crave it don’t you, me taking control. You want me Sara, you want me to fuck you until you can’t take it any more” 

She bites and sucks at Sara’s earlobe as she all but growls the words into Sara’s ear. Her girlfriend bucks against her and Ava knows she’s becoming impatient. Pressing one thigh between Sara’s legs she allows her girlfriend to grind down against her loving the keening moan it draws from her. Unbuttoning her pants she frees the toy from its confines making sure it rests comfortably against her clit. She wants this to be good for both of them. 

“On your knees” 

Sara’s body stills and it takes her a moment for her to comply. When she finally turns around and lowers herself down Ava watches as Sara’s pupils dilate and breathing quickens at the sight of her. 

“Director Sharpe...” 

There’s awe in her voice and Ava revels in it. 

“Suck” 

Sara smirks like the devil himself before she takes the toy in her hand. She pushes softly so that the base presses against her clit and Ava lets out a soft moan. Watching keenly Ava is mesmerised as Sara runs her tongue lightly up and down, around the toy before she opens her mouth and slowly takes its length. Ava’s hips buck before she can catch herself and her hand settles in Sara’s hair, her girlfriend is nothing short of amazing. 

“Yeah baby make it wet” 

She fights against the urge to thrust letting Sara set the pace. Each time she moves the base presses against her and Ava gasps at how good it feels. It’s unexpected, this action had been more for show but she’s amazed at how good it feels. Her eyes fall shut of their own accord and she lets out a satisfied groan. She lets Sara continue for a few more minutes before her own libido is threatening to spiral out of control. 

“Enough” 

Dutifully Sara stops although that cocky smirk is still firmly in place. Not for long. Ava pulls Sara upwards in one sharp tug before she pushes her back against the desk. Her hands move at lightening speed and she rips Sara’s tights at the crotch before cupping her centre hard. 

“I think someone’s eager” 

Sara cants her hips up pressing Ava’s hand further against the wet lace and Ava tears her underwear from her body in one swift pull. 

“Are you ready for me?” 

She allows some of her usual softness to show as she asks, she would never do anything that Sara wasn’t 100% comfortable with and she never wants to hurt her girlfriend. She runs her fingers up and down Sara’s wet slit before flicking over her clit. She seems more than ready for her, she’s twitching and dripping wet. 

“Yes Director” 

Sara’s voice is strained the desperation clear to hear and see in her eyes which have darkened with lust. Ava caresses her hot folds once, twice before she moves turning Sara so that she’s face down against her own desk once again. Ava thrusts her hips against Sara’s ass loving the needy whimpers it’s pulls from her girlfriend before she slowly eases the head of the toy into Sara’s dripping core. 

The moan that her girlfriend produces at the contact causes Ava to close her eyes as her own pussy clenches. She struggles to continue to move slowly allowing Sara to get used to the sensation when all she wants to do is pound into her until they both come hard. Once she’s buried to the hilt she leans forward pressing a kiss to Sara’s neck as she rests her weight against her back. 

“You wanna come Captain?” 

“Stop teasing and fuck me” Sara bucks up into her pressing the toy against her hard and Ava hisses in response. Standing upright she still doesn’t move her hips and Sara groans in frustration. 

“Please Director” 

Ava chuckles lowly “That’s better” 

She pulls back slowly before thrusting forcefully, relishing in the gasp she pulls from her lover and the pressure she can feel against her own clit. 

“That’s it baby take it, take it all” 

She sets a punishing pace knowing her girlfriend can handle it, craves it. Sara is gasping and moaning her hands scrabbling against the surface of the desk trying to anchor herself as her body pitches forward with the power of Ava’s thrusts. It feels so good, it’s intoxicating and Ava doesn’t think there’s a high that could beat the one she’s having now at making the strong confident Captain submissively fall apart under her control. She wants to look at her lover needs to see Sara’s face and she stills her hips movements as she reaches for Sara’s hair tugging hard to bring her head back closer to her. 

“Please don’t stop” 

“Turn over I need to see you” 

In seconds Sara is on her back and Ava’s clutches at her thighs encouraging her lover to wrap her legs around her waist. She resumes her punishing pace watching in awe as Sara throws her head back with a wanton moan her fingers turning white as she clutches the edge of the desk.

“You feel so good Sara, so good” 

She never thought she would enjoy this as much as she is doing but watching the toy disappear between Sara’s dripping folds is an unbelievable turn on. 

“So tight, so responsive and all mine” 

“Yes .... fuck.... yes”

There’s sweat beading on her brow she feels as though she’s on fire the full suit making her hot and uncomfortable but she carries on even though her thighs are beginning to burn. Sara’s heels are digging into the small of her back and her hips are raising to meet her own as she chases her orgasm. Feeling her own beginning to approach Ava reaches downwards and brings her thumb to Sara’s hardened clit applying light pressure. 

“Oh god”

Sara’s eyes open and she reaches for Ava’s hand with her own trying to increase the pressure. 

“Let go otherwise I stop”

Saras hand immediately retreats a scowl of her face as she pouts. It causes Ava to chuckle darkly and she leans to capture Sara’s lips in a bruising kiss. As their tongues entwine she presses hard and begins to move her fingers in tight circles. Sara’s hips buck forcefully in response pushing the toy just right against Ava’s clit. Grinding hard into Sara Ava lets out a guttural moan into Sara’s mouth as her orgasm finally washes over her. For a moment all she can see if white and all she can hear is her heartbeat thundering in her ears. She doesn’t know how she’s managing it but her fingers continue to rub Sara’s clit as her hips jerk and shudder erratically. 

“I’m gonna ... come, harder, harder, harder .... Yes!” 

Sara’s body clenches, every muscle going tight and Ava presses her hips as close to hers as she can while they both ride out their orgasms. A rush of wetness soaks through her pants and she holds in a smirk as Sara whimpers underneath her. Eventually her muscles relax and Ava tucks her face into Sara’s neck trying to get her breathing under control as her heart thunders in her chest. She’s uncomfortably hot and sticky, her muscles aching with exhaustion but she feels so amazingly alive. Sara’s still panting holding on to her tightly as her legs tremble still locked around Ava’s hips. 

“Was that ok?” 

She nuzzles at the soft skin pressing a gentle kiss as she does. Director Sharpe has been put away, now she’s Ava Sara’s girlfriend and she wants to make sure that what they have just experienced was just as good for Sara as it was for her. 

“Ava...” 

She raises her head at her name so that she can look into Sara’s brilliant blue eyes. Her heart clenches at the smile that’s lighting up Sara’s face and she can’t help but blush at just how satisfied Sara looks. 

“You are amazing” 

She goes to duck her head feeling embarrassed at such a heartfelt declaration but Sara’s holds her chin in her hands pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I needed that more than I even knew. How do you manage to know me so well?” 

“Your my girlfriend you deserve to be taken care of” 

They stay entwined together for few more minutes until Ava can feel her back muscles beginning to seize up at the uncomfortable position and as she winces Sara looks at her with concern. 

“Do you fancy moving to your bed Babe?” 

Sara laughs softly but she nods and Ava straightens up first before she gently moves her hips pulling out slowly, cringing slightly as Sara winces as she moves. 

“Babe...” 

“I’m fine I promise just a little tender buts it’s good” 

Ava reaches out her hand and helps Sara onto her feet sliding her skirt back over her hips she wraps her arm around her shoulders and cuddles her close. 

“I need a shower” 

Sara laughs loudly into her chest and Ava tickles at her sides before she leans back raising one eyebrow before she winks naughtily. 

“You could always come join me?” 

Sara’s laugh dies away as her look becomes coy and flirty. It’s a look that never ceases to have Ava turned on in seconds. A hand comes to press against the almost forgotten toy and Ava gasps as it presses against her overly sensitive clit, her hips automatically pitching forwards. 

“Now there’s an offer I could never refuse... Director Sharpe” 


End file.
